Wendeta
Wendeta – czwarta misja występująca w Call of Duty: World at War w kampanii. To pierwsza misja kampanii radzieckiej. Polega ona na zabiciu niemieckiego generała Amsela. Opis Stalingrad, 17 września 1942 roku. Szeregowy Dmitrij Petrenko ze swoim oddziałem zostają zmasakrowani przez Niemców przy fontannie Barmalej. Wydaje mu się, że jest on jest jedynym żywym żołnierzem. Spotyka jednak rannego w rękę sierżanta Wiktora Reznowa, który mówi mu, że "mogą zemścić się za tę masakrę" zabijając niemieckiego generała Heinricha Amsela zwanego architektem cierpienia Stalingradu. Sierżant poucza młodego piechura, jak celnie strzelać nie będąc wykrytym, po czym nakazuje mu zabić siedmiu wrogów, gdy przelecą nad nimi głośne bombowce. Ryk ich silników zagłusza huk karabinu i obaj czerwonoarmiści mogą przejść dalej. Po wyjściu na ulicę atakuje ich snajper, więc muszą się go pozbyć. Reznow raz po raz wychyla się, każąc wrogowi się ukazać, co daje Petrence szansę na zabicie go. Po zastrzeleniu go żołnierze idą dalej przez budynek. Na zewnątrz przechodził duży oddział Niemców, który wykrył Rosjan. Członkowie Wehrmachtu podpalają dom, jednak Petrenka i Reznow czołgają się, co ratuje ich od spłonięcia. Po chwili wyskakują z mieszkania. Tam dopadają ich nieprzyjaciele. Prawdopodobnie zabiliby ich, gdyby dawny oddział Dmitrija nie przybył im na odsiecz. Czerwonoarmiści zdali sobie sprawę, że są blisko sztabu Amsela, więc postanowili działać razem, by go ukatrupić. Piechurzy mieli atakować z ziemi, a Petrenko i Reznow mieli osłaniać ich z okien. Plan zadziałał i Niemcy musieli się coraz bardziej wycofywać. Wkrótce zdobyto budynek łączności, przez co Niemcy nie mogli wezwać posiłków. Następnie, spłoszony odgłosami walki Amsel pod ochroną swoich ludzi zaczął uciekać. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, bo Petrenka zabił generała precyzyjnym strzałem z Mosina. Po jego śmierci wrogi czołg ostrzelał miejsce, w którym Rosjanie się znajdowali. Musieli szybko uciekać, bo niechybnie zginęliby wewnątrz. Reznow zabija serią z pepeszy oddział Niemców, po czym razem z Petrenką uciekają na wyższe piętro i skaczą do rzeki, co ratuje im życie. Misja się kończy. Postacie * Dmitrij Petrenko (grywalny, WIA) * Wiktor Reznow (WIA) * Dalecki (KIA) * Heinrich Amsel (KIA) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Niemiecki żołnierz obsługujący miotacz ognia zachowuje się dokładnie, jak z rosyjskiego filmu Idź i patrz. Najpierw podpala budynek, następnie robi krok do przodu, cofa się, drugi raz podpala i ucieka. *Generał Amsel po trafieniu robi dziwny obrót, który nie jest możliwy po trafieniu z mosina czy z innej broni. *W misji można zauważyć zniszczone czołgi Tiger II, co nie zgadza się z faktami historycznymi, gdyż były one produkowane dopiero od 1944 roku. *Jest to jedyna misja kampanii rosyjskiej, która nie może być rozegrana w trybie kooperacji. *W zachowaniu podczas misji można znaleźć nawiązania do filmu Wróg u Bram, gdzie np. wykorzystano przelatujące bombowce do ukrycia dźwięku wystrzału. *Jeśli gracz zabije Niemca strzelając z karabinu snajperskiego bez celowania, Reznow będzie zaskoczony i powie "Bez lunety? Nieźle". *Słowo vendetta w języku włoskim oznacza zemsta. *PPSz-41 oraz Miotacz płomieni M2 występują w misji, jednak są one nieosiągalne dla gracza. *Wcale nie musimy spieszyć się z zabijaniem wrogów podczas przelotu samolotów, gdyż będą one przelatywały w nieskończoność. *W wersji gry na Wii w tej misji nie występują psy. *Jeśli gracz zamiast zapewniać wsparcie z góry pójdzie walczyć z poziomu ulicy, to natychmiast zginie. en:Vendetta Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: World at War